


Thirty-Two Thousand

by Swank



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Original Rap, Sad, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swank/pseuds/Swank
Summary: Sonny doesn't have a solo in the show, so I wrote him a short little rap reflecting his feelings during the second act after Alabanza.





	Thirty-Two Thousand

Thirty-two thousand,  
Thirty-two thousand.  
Thirty-two thousand…

Yo with thirty-two thousand life is now clouded  
Folks leaving the barrio, it's getting less crowded  
Lights are still out, so we livin’ like we shrouded  
Caught behind in the rush, it's easy to feel like I'm drownin’...

My cousins still leaving  
The whole street be grieving  
Can't blame me for believing that my family is cleaving, and don't tell me that I'm wrong, 'cause I know I'm not misconceiving, and the way things are now there's not a chance of relieving...

I knew what I wanted once I got the dough  
But now I can't tell if it even matters though

Because no amount of money can stop the heart attack  
And thirty-two thousand can't bring Abuela back...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Now, here's just a little backround as to why this exists:  
> Around a month ago, I was in a production for In The Heights at my local community college. Despite being female, one of the youngest in the cast, and a Puerto Rican-Argentinian, I was casted as Sonny and really got to learn so much about this character and the community around him. (Never in my life would I think "What a nice young man!" would be a compliment I got used to hearing.) Throughout the production, our director had us spend a lot of our time discovering every aspect of our characters, after the show ended I decided to throw my hand in writing this because what I wanted to emphasize in Sonny was his feelings towards his community and family.


End file.
